Lately I've been waking up alone
by Morgensternity
Summary: The one where Isaac listens to Ed Sheeran and dreams of sleeping next to Scott and things develop and suddenly it's not so simple anymore. Also the one with the scarf and the time when Isaac wears a leather jacket to impress Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac had only been at Beacon Hills high for two days, but he already knew who Scott McCall was. That brown haired, tattooed Adonis wandered the halls without even realizing how he made Isaac feel. Honestly, even Isaac wasn't sure how he felt. Just that every time he saw Scott his stomach fluttered a little bit. Lucky for him, Isaac was in the same English class as Scott and his extremely energetic friend Stiles. Stiles was constantly going on about random things but along the way Isaac had received a few bits of information about Scott. Apparently he had broken up with his girlfriend before summer break, and also played lacrosse. Keeping that in mind was what leads Isaac to the situation he is currently in. Trying out for the lacrosse team.

"Okay then boys" starts the Coach, pacing in front of the new kids trying out for the team. "You are going to be doing some drills to show me you know what you're doing, and you're going to be paired with guys who are already on the team. Am I clear?"

"Yes coach!" Came the answer and with that they were divided into pairs.

_Please not with Scott Please not with Scott, _Is all that is going through Isaac's mind as the coach pairs them up. There was no way it wasn't going to be awkward if Isaac got that close to Scott McCall and his sweaty-

"Lahey! Are you awake?" The coach blows his whistle in Isaac's face and snaps him out of his reverie. "You are going to be running the drills with McCall. Now go get changed." Coach says angrily and shoves a Beacon Hills lacrosse shirt at Isaac's chest. Isaac is already nervous about the locker room situation.

**...**

"So, have you been a part of any sports team before?" Scott starts as the two of them change shirts along with the rest of the guys.

"Um, no. No I haven't." Isaac says and tries to avert his eyes from the elaborate tattoo that covers Scott's left side.

"It's the celtic symbol for warrior." Scott says, meeting Isaacs gaze as the flustered boy quickly looks away.

"It's okay, a lot of people find my tattoos interesting. Probably because there aren't a lot of kids who have them in this school." Scott says casually, as if the amount of ink he had didn't instantly make him the coolest kid in the whole of Beacon Hills. Scott had this air about him, like he didn't realize how amazing he really was. _He's really humble_, Isaac decides and smiles quickly at Scott. He changes into his Beacon Hills shirt, his not-so-shabby physique not going unnoticed by Scott, though Isaac could never admit to himself that Scott had been looking at him. The boys then run out to the field and do a few running exercises before the coach arrives with the lacrosse equipment.

"Now boys, if you're going to be team-mates you're going to have to trust each other. Now I know we're not some bunch of cheerleaders, but we're going to do some trust exercises. Same pairs as before, now line up!" The coach stares intently as the boys shuffle and make a line.

Isaac knows where this is going. It was going to be one of those exercises where one person had to fall backwards into the arms of the other. He had done it countless of times before when he was smaller, but had always been so tall that he was never the one that was supposed to be caught. Drifting out of his memories Isaac looks at Scott who is currently trying to convince Stiles that he is strong enough to catch the obviously bigger guy he's paired up with.

"Scott he's going to crush me like a bug. LIKE A BUG SCOTT" Stiles exclaims and flails his hands around. Isaac is still trying to pick whether to catch Scott or have Scott catch him because let's be honest it's going to be just as awkward either way.

Scott walks over to him; finally having finished the argument he had with Stiles and lays a hand on Isaacs shoulder. Before Isaac has the chance to internally freak-the-fuck-out Scott opens his mouth.

"So, you want to do the falling or the catching Isaac?" Scott asks and Isaac decides he never wants anyone to call him Isaac anymore because the way Scott says his name is so perfect that no one else could ever measure up to it. Somehow he ends up agreeing to do the falling and here he is now, a few meters from Scott, his back towards the other boy.

"Okay Isaac, you have to fall back now and I'm going to catch you." Scott says and Isaac instantly tenses up. He tries to think about kittens and rainbows and happy things as he falls back and expects to hit the hard cold ground like so many times before. That doesn't happen though, and Isaac realizes a second later as he opens his eyes that Scott caught him. Looking up into the other boy's eyes Isaacs mouth stretches into a wide grin. Scott keeps looking into his eyes and lets out a small chuckle. "I take it you've never been caught before?" He asks as Isaac gets up and turns towards Scott again.

"Um yeah, how did you know?" Isaac says, scratching the back of his neck trying to avoid Scotts gaze.

"Your shoulders were tense the entire time you were falling back." Scott says and shrugs happily like it was no big deal that he was looking that closely at Isaac's body. "Okay, time for you to catch me" Scott quips and turns his back towards Isaac. Isaac sticks his hands out, ready to catch the other boy and makes sure there's enough space between them.

"You ready?" Scott asks, barely turning his head towards Isaac.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Isaac replies and as soon as the words leave his mouth Scott is falling back and Isaac is trying to catch him and the incredible amount of nervousness that had built inside him during the day is let out as soon as he catches Scott. They look at each other again, this time both of them smiling and Isaac feels so happy, happier than he has been in a long time and suddenly his legs give out from under him and he falls and Scott falls awkwardly with him and they're just a tangle of limbs on the lacrosse field. Blushing furiously Isaac starts to utter his apologies to Scott who just takes a hold of Isaac's chin and turns his head towards himself.

"It's okay Isaac." Scott says softly and Isaac stops being frantic. The hand on his chin is still making him blush and he nods at Scott to signal his understanding as the two of them get up, their shorts now a bit muddy due to the slightly damp field. The boys do other drills as well but Isaac hardly concentrates as his thoughts keep shifting to Scott being totally oblivious as he holds Isaacs chin in his hand and Isaac starts blushing just from the thought of those warm hands wandering all over him and exploring the soft skin below his collarbones.

**...**

Before he knows it they're back in the locker room and Isaac is trying his hardest not to stare as Scott peels off his sweaty shirt and small beads of sweat gather right in the middle of his chest and suddenly he's taking his shorts off and Isaac realizes it's not Scott who's caught him looking but Stiles and he and Stiles are going to have to talk about this aren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac walks into school the next day and goes over to his locker. He starts taking out his books for the day, which are super heavy by the way, and let's his mind wander. Specifically to the events of his shower the previous evening. Let's just say being in the same locker room with Scott left Isaac with a lot of material to use. The locker door beside him makes a loud noise as someone slams into it. Isaac doesn't even realize that _someone_ is talking to him before that someone claps his hands in front of Isaac's face.

"Listen up buddy" Stiles starts, maintaining eye contact with Isaac who is now painfully aware of the tightness in his pants due to the reminiscing of the previous night.

"I _know_ that _you know_ that I saw you looking at Scott yesterday" Stiles states and waits for Isaac to react. Isaac nods and tries not to blush.

"Yeah, so what?" Isaac asks as non-shalant as possible. Stiles leans in closer to make sure no one around them can hear what he's saying.

"I know that look, and I'm just letting you off easy now by telling you Scott isn't into guys."

"Wh- how- you don't know that." Isaac states, staring blankly at Stiles. There is no way that Stiles would know that, right?

"I've been his friend for like my entire life. I think I'd know if he was suddenly into dudes. Honestly, I'm just trying to warn you as a friend, don't fall for him." Stiles finishes and pulls away, making the distance between them seem humongous compared to their previous position. Stiles then marches off, leaving Isaac there at his locker, still a bit dazed, looking off into the distance.

It's not like Isaac was expecting Scott to dance over to him wearing a flower crown proclaiming his ultimate gayness for him. No, that was never an option. But neither was Scott's outright straightness. Isaac had never been in this situation before. Usually the guy he liked was at least the smallest amount curious, never "strictly" straight. After falling for a straight guy once, Isaac had improved his radar. Those looks they had shared on the lacrosse field the previous day, were they nothing? Was Scott seriously just looking for a friend?

**...**

The news Stiles had brought him obviously puts a downer on his day, as Isaac quickly realizes he is going to have to tone down his longing gazes and flirting with Scott. Gathering his books he runs down the hall to his class, barely making it through the door as the bell rings. Scott is sitting near the front, gesturing towards an empty seat next to him and _oh god he's wearing a leather jacket_. Isaac knows that resisting him will do no good so he sits down next to Scott, willing his eyes away from the friendly gaze, concentrating on the book in front of him. The teacher starts talking about Shakespeare and is demonstrating the iambic pentameter when Scott leans over to Isaac and whispers in his ear.

"Hey dude, did I do something to upset you?" Concern is so visible in his voice that Isaac _has_ _to_ face his gaze. Scott is honestly looking worried, like he could have somehow hurt Isaac, a guy he has only known for about a day and a half. _He is too good for me_, Isaac thinks and retorts to shaking his head.

"You didn't do anything, I'm just tired." Isaac assures Scott and both continue to try and concentrate on the lesson.

Half an hour later the class is let out and Isaac heads for the library to study during his skip lesson. Right at the door to the library someone grabs his backpack and he turns around expecting to have to fight some guy who thinks it's hilarious to pick on the new kid at school.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could tag along." Scott beams up at Isaac and every single thought between 'gosh he's adorable' and 'he is straight as a fucking arrow' rushes through Isaac's mind.

"Fine." He finds himself replying and with that the two of them open the double doors that lead to the library. Scott finds them a nice quite table at the back while Isaac goes and signs up for the school's library card. He returns to find Scott already studying, scribbling away in his math notebook. Isaac sits down across him and opens up his English book. He decides to do the homework now, so he doesn't have to do it at home. After writing down the answer to the first question he hears a huff from across the table. Isaac lifts his gaze and looks at Scott who is clearly frustrated at his homework.

"Ugh, I can never get these vectors to work" Scott says and leans back in his chair, looking at his math book with desperation.

"I'm pretty good at math" Isaac says, meaning to sound like he could maybe help Scott but immediately doubting that, wondering if he sounded too arrogant and if Scott would think he's an asshole now.

"Really?" Scott says softly and looks at Isaac with those puppy dog eyes and suddenly Isaac finds himself sitting next to Scott, showing him how to solve the problem. Scott's nose scrunches up in the cutest way when he's thinking, and Isaac can't get enough of being so close to him, close enough to nuzzle his nose against where Scott's neck joins his shoulders and he can smell Scott; cologne mixed with a ragged but sweet scent, something Isaac can't quite put his finger on. Scott looks up at Isaac with a smile indicating he had the correct answer to the problem and a sense of pride swells up in Isaac's chest. Now that Scott knows how to do at least the next 3 questions Isaac becomes painfully aware of how close they are. _This is not good Isaac, you're getting too close_, He thinks to himself and retreats to the other side of the table. If Scott looks a little bit disappointed Isaac doesn't notice it, trying to concentrate on what he's here to do; his homework.

**...**

The rest of the day goes relatively easily, Isaac doesn't have any more classes with Scott and is actually able to concentrate on his schoolwork. That is until lunch.

He comes into the cafeteria a little late, having a tendency to get his books ready for the next set of lessons before he goes to lunch. The line up is not too bad and Isaac gets his fries and pudding in no time. Looking up from the front of the line, he tries to scan the room for a free spot in one of the corner tables, just somewhere stranded enough. He spots Scott among the crowd and before he has time to look away Scott is waving him over to their table. Isaac walks over and sits down across from Scott, between a redheaded girl and Stiles. Introductory rounds are made and Isaac finds out the girl he's sitting next to is actually called Lydia.

"Isaac is the one that helped me with my math homework today" Scott says matter-of-factly to Lydia and the others sitting at the table.

"Oh, so it's _you_ I have to thank for keeping Scott off my back this math lesson" Lydia says and winks at Isaac.

A smile creeps up Isaac's face and he looks at Scott with joy. The presence of Stiles beside him quickly pulls him from his Scott-cloud, and his fries start to suddenly look very interesting. He eats in silence as the rest of the table carry on with their conversations. Then Scott meets Isaac's wandering gaze and they share a smile and it feels secret, like their own little peace in the middle of the loud cafeteria and everything is perfect for a while until Isaac remembers what Stiles said. Suddenly it's too much, he can't deal with this, this "something" that they have coming down to just being friends. He gets up and takes his things from the table. Before Scott has time to protest he's already walking backwards, waving quickly and then turning around, walking straight out of the cafeteria in a hurry.

Minutes later he's in the bathroom banging his fist against the wall of the small cubicle, trying to get the pain to wake him up from this daze Scott has got him into. Reasoning won't help him now; Scott is so fucking nice to everyone that it's hard to find a reason _not_ to like him. And then things get even worse.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Scott's voice resonates in the otherwise empty bathroom, bouncing along the walls so it feels like there are 10 Scotts in the room, questioning him with their concerned voices.

"Yes Scott I'm fine. Can you go away please." Isaac snaps at him and immediately regrets it. It's not Scott's fault that he isn't into guys, it's not. It's all Isaacs fault for falling for a straight guy, and now he's just going to have to get it out of his system.

"Isaac I-" Scott starts and then falters. Isaac hears steps echoing away from him and the door to the bathroom closes. Finally Scott is gone. A brief sense of relief washes over him, soon replaced by an ache in his chest that he swore he would never feel again. _I have to stay completely away from him, it's the right thing to do_, he thinks. Staying away from Scott is honestly the only thing Isaac can do, to prevent Scott from getting dragged into something he doesn't even realize is happening. And keep Isaac from getting his heart broken. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac has been trying to ignore Scott for the entire lesson. Honestly it looks like it's gotten to Scott too, and after the third time Isaac ignores his whispering he's completely stopped now, almost moping in his seat. The bell rings and Isaac gets up so fast he's seeing stars. He picks up his backpack and snakes his way out of the classroom with a fleeting glance to where Scott is still sitting, Stiles trying to explain something to him with flailing arms.

**...**

Isaac skips lunch, spending it in the boys' bathroom eating a ham sandwich. A surprisingly dry ham sandwich too, Isaac notes, comparing it to the ones he used to have in his previous school. Is this what his life had become? Avoiding a pretty boy in the bathroom, eating a sandwich in a cubicle? Luckily he has his iPod with him, the only thing suiting his current mood is Ed Sheeran's music: particularly one of the more "pining after someone" songs. It's not usually Isaac's style, but it seems perfect for his mood.

Finishing his sandwich Isaac crumples up the plastic wrapping and throws it in the garbage. He gets up and slings his backpack around his shoulders and opens the stall door. Making his way to the sinks he decides to wash his hands because let's be honest eating in a bathroom is pretty unsanitary.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved." Isaac hums along to the song playing on his iPod, not noticing that someone walks into the bathroom. He shuts off the water and reaches for the paper towels, lifting his gaze from his hands enough to notice that there is indeed someone else in the room with him. He dries his hands and makes his way to the door. Suddenly someone grabs his shoulder and he just _knows _its Scott by the way the touch makes him feel, all warm and electric.

"Isaac." Scott says sternly, clearly having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Yes Scott." Isaac replies calmly, dragging his eyes up Scott's body to meet the others gaze.

"Have I done something?" Scott asks, this time every ounce of a smile gone from his eyes. Isaac says nothing in return.

"You've been ignoring me for the entire day Isaac. I want to know if I did something to hurt you." Scott says, sterner this time.

"To hurt me?" Isaac replies trying to sound surprised.

"If I did something to hurt you I want to know, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't mean to because you're so fucking _perfect._" Isaac mumbles.

"What?" Scott's eyebrows quirk up, of course he heard what Isaac had said but he has no idea what he means.

"You could never hurt me Scott. Not you. It's me. It's _me_ who's hurting me."

"Wait what?" Scott is still trying to figure this out. If he didn't _do_ anything why is Isaac ignoring him?

"Scott, just accept the fact that we can't be friends okay?" Isaac retorts bitterly and assumes the conversation is over.

"Why?" Scott asks.

Silence.

"Why can't we be friends?" He continues, genuinely upset about the situation.

"Because, Scott" Isaac says, angry with himself and the situation he got himself into.

"Because what?"

"Because I'm gay Scott. Because of that."

"Yeah, so what?" Scott retorts, shrugging his shoulders like it's everyday that someone tells him they're gay.

"Isaac, I'm okay with that. You do realize I'm not homophobic right?" Scott continues, the concern in his voice again and _why does he have to be so nice._

"That's not it." Isaac replies, thinking he might as well tell Scott and then just change schools or something.

"Well?"

"I like you Scott." Isaac lets it out.

"I like you too Isaac" Scott says back, a smile playing on his lips. Isaac is still serious.

"No, not in that way" Isaac says, frustration seeping through and Scott isn't smiling anymore, just confused.

"What way?" Scott asks, already realizing what the answer is but he wants Isaac to say it, it's better not to assume anything, he's learned.

"In a romantic way Scott. I like you in a romantic way. There, I said it. You see why we can't be friends now? I like you and you're straight and it would just be awkward for the both of us." Isaac says it all in one breath and the tension leaves his body. It's all out in the open and Scott knows it now and maybe, if they work it out, they can still be friends after some time.

"So?" Scott says and smiles at Isaac and there is no fucking way that Scott thinks they can just be friends after what Isaac said. Is there?

Scott makes his way closer to Isaac who in turn backs up until his back hits the wall and Scott is still coming towards him. Panic swells up in Isaacs body and he's afraid of letting go and going with his instincts, the instincts that tell him to kiss Scott right here and now, to push him against a wall and make him moan Isaac's name. Scott's voice comes from surprisingly close to Isaac's face and it snaps him out of his daydream and forces him to realize that there are literally a few centimeters between their faces.

"How about you come over to do some homework today and we can sort this out?" Scott asks and leans in even closer towards Isaac. His eyes briefly flick to Isaac's and then fixate on his lips with determination. His tongue darts out and licks his lips and suddenly he's pressing them softly against Isaac's and Isaac is frozen against the wall, still in shock of what is happening to him. A surprised moan escapes from his throat to be swallowed by Scott as he further explores Isaac's mouth and Isaac is more than willing, aborted sounds escaping his mouth as he finally tries to reciprocate the movements Scott is making against his lips. Scott bites Isaac's lower lip and drags away, leaving the other boy panting and still a bit confused.

"See you after school" Scott says, smirks at Isaac's confused smile and leaves the bathroom.

As soon as the door shuts Isaac falls to the floor, dazed and happy and confused. Straight guys don't kiss other guys in bathrooms right? Scott had invited Isaac over to his house and practically French kissed him to the floor in the guys' bathroom. _I'm not going to overanalyze this_, Isaac decides and gets up. All he knows is that Stiles was wrong.

**…**

Isaac walks out of class to his locker, hands shaking as he places his books inside and closes the door. The excitement is seeping through his body and he has no idea how to control it. Scott leans against the locker beside his and beams at him like a fucking angel.

"So, here's your helmet" Scott says and hands over a motorcycle helmet. Isaac can't believe his luck. He's going to be riding on a motorcycle with Scott McCall to his house. _**On a motorcycle with Scott McCall**__._ Smiling, Isaac takes the helmet and slings his backpack onto his back. Scott starts walking towards the entrance of the school and Isaac follows, trying to hide his grin that's just getting wider and wider.


	4. Chapter 4

The bike is going so fast that if Isaac wasn't wearing a helmet his hair would be blowing in all directions. Scott is sitting right in front of him and for that Isaac will be forever grateful because he is _scared._ Okay well not scared exactly, but certainly excited and afraid of falling off the damn bike they are on. Obviously Isaac wouldn't have it any other way, this _is _his only chance to wrap his arms around Scott's torso and it feels just as amazing as Isaac thought it would. The muscles in Scott's back move as he steers the motorcycle and he leans back towards Isaac at the traffic lights, grinning behind his helmet and checking if Isaac is still okay. Scott seems so relaxed, and it's driving Isaac up the wall.

**…**

After about ten minutes they arrive at Scott's house. Isaac is both relieved that they're here and disappointed that he has to practically peel himself off Scott's back. They take off their helmets and Scott smooths down his hair, glancing at Isaac who's trying to get his curls to behave. They share a shy smile and make their way inside.

"My mom is working right now, so she won't be home for another four hours." Scott informs Isaac as he takes off his jacket and hooks it on the coat rack. Isaac does the same as he looks around. The house isn't very large, but it's not very small either. Isaac decides it's homey. Scott is making his way up the stairs and Isaac eagerly follows, staring at Scott's ass with ease, finally not having to hide it like at school. They go left as soon as they're up the stairs and enter Scott's room.

"So, homew-" Isaac steps in and before he can look around Scott's pressing him up against the door, hitting the curly haired boy's head on the hard wood paneling.

Finally, they're mouth to mouth and it's so hot Isaac can't have enough of it. Scott tastes just like Isaac though he would taste like; sweat and love and just _Scott_. Scott knots both of his hands in Isaac's hair and earns a moan from the taller boy as he tugs on those gorgeous locks while his mouth works against Isaac's, nibbling the other boy's lower lip and letting Isaac snake his arms around his back, creeping under his shirt and leaving a hot trail on Scott's skin. Isaac's head still hurts from being banged against the wall but it's almost a sweet pain because it keeps him aware of all that's happening right now. Scott grinds his hips against Isaac's and the taller boy bucks his hips up, gasping at the contact.

"We should- bed." Scott mumbles in between the kisses he's planting along Isaacs neck and Isaac grunts in agreement, the two of them tripping over their feet to land on the bed. It's all a tangle of limbs until Scott detaches himself from Isaac's neck and turns them around so he's straddling Isaac's hips. They look at each other for a moment in silence and suddenly they're laughing, the clear noise breaking the comfortable silence and Isaac is grinning like a maniac.

"Do I get an explanation?" Isaac asks and lifts his eyebrow as their laughter dies down.

"I don't know Isaac. You just make me feel all these things at once and I'm not sure what to do with those feelings." Scott replies, looking at Isaac with a longing Isaac had only hoped for in his wildest dreams.

"I think what you're doing right now is pretty good." Isaac retorts and grinds his hips up against Scott who falls down face against Isaac's chest. Scott huffs out a laugh and looks up at Isaac.

"Honestly, I've never felt this way about a guy before and I-" Scott is cut off by Isaac kissing him again as he brings his head up to where Isaac's is. Isaac lets his hands wander along Scott's stomach under his shirt, all hard muscle and soft skin and sweat. He doesn't want Scott to start thinking about this, not now, not when Isaac is flush under him and it's all so simple.

Flushed, Scott detaches his lips from Isaacs and lies down next to him on the bed.

"Um, that was pretty nice." He says and absentmindedly runs his thumb along Isaac's jaw.

"Yeah." Isaac pants in return, turning his head so he's looking straight into Scott's eyes. "That was pretty nice."

**…**

They're sitting on the floor now, supposedly doing homework but stealing kisses in between every math problem, making progress very slow. Scott hasn't tried to take it any further and Isaac is okay with that, this thing with Scott seems so fragile that he doesn't want to force himself on the other boy. He can't help but to smile constantly, everything about Scott is just so perfect in this moment. His nose is scrunched up and he has his concentrated face on, eyebrows knitted together in determination. His lips are still a little swollen from the rather intense snog they shared and he has a bruise peeking out from under the neck of his white t-shirt, reminding Isaac that their make out session actually happened. There's a trust for Scott that he can feel in his very being, something telling him it's okay, that he's safe now. Isaac feels _good_.

**…**

Scott is beaming at Isaac as the taller boy gets off the motorcycle, taking off the helmet and laying it on the sidewalk next to the bike. Suddenly shy, Isaac looks up at Scott and then behind him, at his apartment.

"Um, thanks for the ride," Isaac starts, rubbing his neck with his hand. "Thanks for, you know, everything." He mumbles out, smiling sheepishly at Scott who's still grinning at the taller boy's awkwardness.

"No problem Isaac, I really liked having you over." Scott replies, making Isaac feel all warm inside. Scott makes his way back to the motorcycle and waves goodbye, like the two of them hadn't just spent an afternoon tangled together. _That's what's different about Scott_, Isaac thinks. _He doesn't overthink everything._ Somehow, by just being himself, Scott had made Isaac feel more at ease than he had ever felt before. Everything was so fluid with Scott, he cared _so much_ and was so sweet and yet still had a reckless side that kisses people in bathrooms.

**…**

That night Isaac sleeps better than ever, sleepily hugging his pillow to his chest and drifting off to sleep imagining the next day at school, how Scott would look at him and give him a ride on the back of his motorcycle and they would kiss on Scott's bed and cuddle until the morning. Isaac had an unbelievable need to cuddle Scott. To feel his back against Isaac's heart, to listen to their shared breathing and to press his nose against Scott's neck, breathing in his scent.


	5. Chapter 5

At school Isaac tries his best to hide his extreme affection towards Scott, but when everyone else has left for class and the halls are empty he kisses Scott against the lockers and Scott doesn't mind that he'll be late for chemistry and Isaac doesn't mind he'll be late for math. The English teacher does get a little suspicious when Scott asks to use the bathroom just as Isaac has left to do the same. Their bathroom make out sessions are half pure animalistic need and half soft teenage love, and Scott's starting to grow some stubble which, don't get him wrong, Isaac _loves _but it leaves stubble burn and that's very hard to hide they've learned. So they slow things down, sharing languorous kisses and soft touches, something that makes Isaac feel safe though he isn't really, cramped into a cubicle in the boys' bathroom.

**…**

Lunch is incredibly awkward because Lydia clearly knows something's going on between them but Stiles doesn't seem to have any idea. He mumbles something about a guy called Derek and Isaac can't blame him for being in his thoughts, it was the same for him before Scott confronted him after all. Scott is acting shy again and they've silently agreed to not make things public yet, and Isaac is both relieved and disappointed. He doesn't get to show everyone Scott is his, but on the other hand it'll be less embarrassing for him when Scott decides he isn't interested in Isaac anymore. Because that's bound to happen, like it always has before. They're all into Isaac at first but when they get to talking they get bored with him and tell him he's too clingy. It's taught Isaac to savor the good times in a relationship and to always be prepared for loss.

**…**

Scott hasn't sent him any bad vibes so far, and being with him makes Isaac's heart almost leap out of his chest, even at the small things like how Scott's leg has been touching Isaac's leg underneath the lunch table for the past half hour. But at the back of his mind he knows, he _hopes_ so much it isn't true, but he knows that things can't stay like this with Scott forever.

Scott doesn't invite him over again that day but it's like Scott knows that he doesn't have to ask, he just shows up at Isaac's locker with a helmet and they're both grinning on the inside but playing it cool on the outside, both too afraid to show how much they're enjoying this.

**…**

It's all the same as the previous day and Isaac is _so_ okay with that, finally being able to move past the shallow kisses they shared at school and wrap himself around Scott. This time they take their time though, no ones head is smashed against a wall, and when they make it to the bed they fall into place so easily, chest-to-chest, toes touching. They lay there for a while, completely at ease with each other in the silence, their breathing being the only sound filling the air. Scott isn't that much shorter than Isaac but he lies so that Isaac's chin is resting on the top of his head. Scott wants to get to know Isaac better and though that makes Isaac feel dread he decides to trust Scott. Isaac begins telling Scott about his past, how his mother died and what that did to his father. He doesn't talk about how his father abused him but his voice still cracks when he mentions having a hard time at home. Scott hugs him a little tighter at that and Isaac continues talking with a bit of newfound trust, his voice resonating through his chest and it feels like by confiding in him, Scott is becoming a _part_ of him.

It's Scott's turn next and he talks about how he and his mom had to survive when Scott's father left them. Isaac can hear the bitterness in Scott's voice and wants to punch his dad for leaving because someone as wonderful as Scott doesn't deserve something like that. Scott is tight lipped about Allison but Isaac can tell she was his first love, and he understands how those feelings never really go away. Isaac is intent on making Scott feel better than Allison ever did as he brings Scott closer to him, sealing their lips together and licking at the other boy's lower lip. A strangled moan escapes Scott's mouth and he's trying hard to control himself and not rut up against Isaac's thigh.

They hear the door close and realize Scott's mom has arrived. There's no way they're doing anything loud for the rest of the day, so they untangle and decide to go downstairs and help Mrs. McCall-as Isaac calls her-with the food. Isaac yelps in surprise as they reach the bottom of the stairs when Scott holds his hand and smiles at him. They walk into the kitchen and Scott introduces Isaac.

"Hi Mom." He smiles at his mom and then back at Isaac. "This is Isaac, is it okay for him to stay the night?" Isaac almost freezes. How obvious was Scott trying to be?

"Hi Isaac I'm Melissa." Scott's mom says and smiles at the tall boy, extending her hand towards Isaac. Unsure, Isaac wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I take it you're new at Beacon Hills High?" She asks, and Isaac nods. She's still smiling and Isaac's heart starts beating normally again.

"As for staying the night, I'm sure we can set up something in the guest room." She finishes with a wink and Scott almost says something but decides not to push his luck. The guest room it is. The boys wash their hands in the sink and help Mrs. McCall make spaghetti. They eat while Scott asks his mom about her day and she goes onto explain the events that occurred at the hospital she works at. Isaac decides he likes her, and starts feeling even more comfortable here, with Scott and his mom in their kitchen.

**…**

They clean up together after and the boys decide to actually go do some homework. They're at the foot of the stairs as Mrs. McCall pops her head from the kitchen: "Keep the door open boys" She says and winks, earning an embarrassed look from Scott who mumbles in agreement. Isaac wasn't complaining, Scott's mom seemed to be taking this entire situation pretty well.

After a half an hour of homework and a few kisses Mrs. McCall brings up sheets for Scott to put in the guest room for Isaac. Together they make the bed and Scott even loans Isaac one of his t-shirts to sleep in. Isaac uses the McCall house emergency toothbrush and their domestic evening is over too soon, the two boys kissing at the entrance to Scott's room before Isaac pads down the hall to his bed.

He lies down on his back, staring at the ceiling for a while, calming his breathing. How did he end up this happy? It had happened so fast, almost too fast for Isaac to keep up and now he's at Scott's house sleeping literally meters away from where Scott is sleeping. At that thought, his door creaks and he sits up, wondering if Mrs. McCall is here to ask him to leave, if this was all just a big joke and she actually thinks he's a good for nothing guy taking her son away from her.

"Isaac" comes a soft whisper and Isaac let's the tension out of his shoulders. It's just Scott, the light from outside now falling on his frame as he steps out of the doorway into the light. He's only wearing his boxers and Isaac admires his physique, not ashamed anymore like in the locker room, but taking his time, finally raking his eyes to meet Scott's gaze. Neither of them says anything but Scott makes his way to Isaac's bed and climbs in with him under the covers, lying down on his back and Isaac soon follows, reclining from his sitting position. Scott turns so his back is towards Isaac and after minutes pass he mutters: "I'm not here to sleep on my side of the bed Isaac" and that's when Isaac realizes what Scott wants. Scott wants to cuddle!

Slowly Isaac inches in closer, lining his feet up with Scott's and then pressing his chest against the smaller boy's back. Scott relaxes at the touch and Isaac slings his arm around Scott's waist, crooking their knees so that they're touching from head to toe.

"G'night" Isaac mutters into Scott's neck and the other replies with a similar mumble. They soon fall asleep and when Scott's mom ventures upstairs an hour later she doesn't wake them up, just smiles fondly and closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac wakes up to the soft kisses Scott is pressing along his collarbone, the other boy clearly still sleepy as well.

"Good morning." Scott breathes into Isaac's skin sending shivers up his body.

"I'd kiss you but I have morning breath" Isaac chuckles and Scott laughs against him, looking up at the taller boy under his lashes with affection.

"We should um-"

"Yeah we should get up if we want to make it to school" Isaac finishes Scott's sentence and they get up from the tangle of sheets. Isaac's clothes are in Scott's room so they both stumble into the hallway and try to make it to Scott's room without waking up his mom. They make it across the hall and change into their clothes, grabbing a bite of breakfast before heading to school on Scott's motorbike.

**...**

They arrive at school and Isaac gets off the back of Scott's bike, taking off his helmet and smoothing down his hair. Scott does the same and then walks over to Isaac and wraps his arms around the taller boy. Isaac is taken by surprise by the sudden increase in public shows of affection but soon leans into the touch. Scott presses a chaste kiss on his lips and smiles at Isaac, letting his hands fall from the other boys' sides and picking up his helmet again. Isaac rubs his neck and brings his fingers to his lips, ghosting above them as if to make sure Scott just kissed him in the school parking lot.

A part of him is delighted at the fact that Scott seems to be coming around to public displays of affection but the crowd around them soon dampens the mood. Scott is oblivious but Isaac looks around at the small groups of students pointing and whispering not-subtly-enough. It's not as if a gay student at Beacon Hills High is a big deal, a guy on the lacrosse team called Danny -if Isaac remembers right- is openly gay and one of the most popular guys in school. The reason they are all pointing is because none of them had any idea Scott was into guys. Let alone tall gangly new kids like Isaac. Isaac couldn't blame them for not knowing; Scott's best friend Stiles hadn't known either.

Isaac follows Scott into the school, the crowds around them dispersing as they try to pretend they weren't just whispering about the two boys passing them. Isaac can still feel the eyes of the people boring into his back but the smile Scott gives him as he offers his hand to Isaac makes him forget, and he takes Scott's hand, walking with him to his locker and then Isaac's locker. Stiles walks over and then stops a few meters from them. He takes a double take at their joined hands and comes closer.

"Dude." Stiles says and looks at Scott with his face scrunched up with confusement. "You're gay?"

Scott looks at Isaac and then back at Stiles.

"I uh- I dunno man." He replies and then smiles widely, letting go of Isaac's hand but wrapping his arm around the taller boy's waist. "I kind of just really like Isaac."

"I mean. Wow. I'm totally cool with that I just- wow. How come you didn't tell me though?" Stiles jumbles and manages to pass an apologetic look to Isaac. Isaac smiles in return and waits for Scott's answer.

"Actually I kind of didn't know I even _liked_ guys before I started seeing Isaac around the school," Scott starts and rubs the back of his neck. Isaac swells with pride and stands up a little straighter.

Stiles accepts that as an explanation pretty quickly and pats the both of them on the shoulder before leaving, already chattering to himself about telling Derek.

The boys make their ways to separate classes, sharing a chaste kiss in the hallway before departing into different directions, earning every single pair of eyes in the hallway on them.

**...**

Isaac can hear people around him whispering. He's okay with it, he used to get a lot of whispering in his previous school, always after he showed up at school with a new bruise or cut. Isaac tightens his grip on his pencil and suddenly he can't take it anymore. He leaves class and ends up in the same stall that this whole thing started in. The stall he used to hide from Scott in, pine after the amazing guy he had just cuddled through the night with. He should be happy. So why were these whispers getting to him? Maybe it was because he didn't feel good enough. And how could he? Scott was perfect. Nice, smart and took care of his mom. Isaac on the other hand was a sad little boy with a fucked up past. The others were right. He wasn't good enough for Scott, he was just embarrassing himself walking around hand in hand with the shorter boy. Everyone could see that Scott was just doing it to make the new guy feel better. The new guy with the shady past that no one really knew the details about except that both his parents were dead. The new guy was getting pity love from Scott McCall, no wonder people were whispering. It was ridiculous.

The lesson has long ended and Isaac is still in the cubicle, fists against the wall shaking.

"No, you can't fix this anymore"

"You've ruined it Isaac you've ruined it"

He continues mumbling to himself, almost incoherently. It isn't until a familiar sound of footsteps approaches that he wakes from his daze for a moment.

"Isaac?" The soft voice of Scott McCall calls out into the otherwise empty lavatory.

"Are these bathroom confrontings going to become a habit of ours?" He asks and chuckles before realizing Isaac still hasn't replied. Testing the door Scott finds it isn't in fact locked, and opens it to find Isaac with his forehead against the wall. Walking in right behind him Scott comes over and wraps his arms around Isaac, chest against the taller boys back, breathing deeply and trying to get Isaac to do the same.

"Is this about the people whispering? Because I could care less about what they think okay?" Scott starts again, concerned for his boyfriend. He was beginning to understand how deeply Isaac's past affected him psychologically, and that knowledge saddened him.

Isaac straightens up from the wall and turns to face Scott.

"I'm not good enough for you Scott. I don't want your pity, so just leave me alone."

As soon as the words leave his mouth Isaac storms out of the bathroom, leaving Scott standing there, perplexed. Scott doesn't know what to do. He hadn't realized Isaac had such a low self-esteem, and worries that he did something to make Isaac think he was just getting Scott's pity. The bell rings to signal the end of the school day and Scott steps out of the bathroom. He walks over to his locker and finds Isaac's helmet on top of it. Oh right, it was actually the helmet Scott had given Isaac. So now he was getting his gifts returned. Frustrated and angry at himself Scott leaves school and goes home. He walks into his room, throws his backpack on the floor and lies down on his back on the bed. His chest feels tight and constricted and he knows it's because of Isaac. Because everything that they were going to have is now gone. He doesn't know how to convince Isaac that he isn't doing all this because of pity. Scott's never been good with words and this is one time wishes he was.

**...**

Scott has fallen asleep on his bed, twisting and turning amidst the blankets until the ring of the doorbell cuts off his nightmare. It can't be his mother, she still has work. Scott hopes it isn't his father, there's no way he could deal with that asshole alone. Stiles is at Derek's house doing who knows what. That only leaves one possibility. Isaac.

Scott rushes down the stairs in such a hurry that he almost falls down the last three. Scrambling for the door he composes himself and opens it.

Isaac is standing at the door looking down at his feet. Scott doesn't wait for him to say anything, just pulls him in through the doorway by his shirt and hugs him like he'd wanted to do it for his entire life. Isaac lays his head on Scotts shoulder and holds on for dear life, and they cling to each other in the hallway with the door still open.

"I'm gonna close the door, don't leave" Scott mumbles with a smile and disentangles himself from Isaac to close the door. He goes right back, takes Isaac by the hand and leads him to the living room couch.

They sit beside each other in silence.

"I-"

"Sc-"

Silence again. After a while Scott scoots up to where Isaac is sitting and leans on him and Isaac instinctively wraps his arm around the shorter boy's waist. Isaac lays his head on Scott's shoulder and breathes in. They turn around so they're back to stomach, Isaac nuzzling Scott's neck.

"I'm sorry." Isaac mouths against Scott and kisses his neck. "I'm sorry for not trusting you and I'm sorry for being so weak."

"Isaac, you…" Scott starts and then turns around so he's facing Isaac again. He takes a moment and continues. "You don't have to apologize for being weak. You're not even weak Isaac, look at you, you've been through so much and still manage to get through every day. I'm unbelievably proud of you Isaac, and I love you for who you are, hone-"

Isaac launches at Scott knocking him to his back on the couch. Fisting his hands in Scott's shirt he kisses Scott with all he's got, trying to convey what he feels towards Scott through this one kiss, hungry and sloppy. Scott reciprocates and it's all tongue and teeth and it's like they're 14 again, desperate and panting on the couch in the McCall living room. Scott detaches himself from Isaac long enough to utter "bed, now" and they're on their way.

They stumble up the stairs and Scott almost lands on his face but they make it to Scott's room without any major difficulties.

Scott topples them over onto the bed and starts taking his clothes off. It takes Isaac a minute to realize what's happening until he, shaking from anticipation, takes his shirt off in suit. Scott's already in his boxers looming over Isaac, nipping his way down the curly haired boy's chest all the way to the waistband of his boxers. Isaac pulls Scott up to kiss him and they keep kissing until Isaac is so painfully hard he doesn't know what to do but moan into Scotts mouth because he needs something now! They're both a bit shy but Scott overcomes the awkwardness and snakes his hand down Isaac's boxers, gripping his cock from the base and sliding his hand up and down its length, extracting breathy moans from Isaac as he writhes in the sheets. The shorter boy starts mouthing a love bite on Isaac's neck as he pumps his hand and Isaac isn't even moaning anymore, he's mewling, toes curling and he stutters "Scott-I'm gonna-"

Scott lets go of Isaac's erection and takes his own boxers off instead, guiding Isaac's hand to his cock and Isaac returns the favor eagerly grinding up against Scott who's taken Isaac in hand again. Isaac hadn't even dreamed of doing this with Scott, getting each other off in his bed with Scott panting and sweat rolling down his stomach and Isaac just can't control himself, he flips them over and licks a stripe up over Scott's abs earning a sound from Scott he never thought he'd hear. They're both close now, leaking pre-come and Scott pulls Isaac closer and their cocks brush against each other. The friction is so amazing Isaac almost pulls away, the feeling of someone else against him so strong. Scott ruts up against him like a teenager again and he doesn't even have the time to warn him as he comes in sputters onto his stomach and Scott follows soon after. Breathy and exhausted they collapse onto the bed, come pooling between them as they pull closer together, Isaac acting as the big spoon this time. They stay like that until Scott realizes his mom is coming home in an hour and they can't be found like this.

They get up and clean the bed and go to the shower. And so what if they jerk each other off again in the shower and Isaac almost slips. They're happy and post-orgasmic as they dress up, and Scott even finds a scarf from the deepest pits of his closet for Isaac to cover up the love bite with. Scott's mom comes home and they have dinner together again, this time she asks Isaac about his day as well. Everything seems okay again, and this time Isaac believes it can stay that way for a little longer, because he's got Scott. Mrs. McCall clears up the table and Isaac leans over to Scott and whispers in his ear. "I love you too."

**A/N There's still a super cute epilogue on the way, sorry this took so long, school starting etc. all the usual excuses [I really just ran out of inspiration, but your reviews kept me going!]**


End file.
